


CHAPTER ONE: NEW YEAR'S DAY

by AreYouTwoSeeingEachother



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Doctor Who References, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), The TARDIS Ships Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouTwoSeeingEachother/pseuds/AreYouTwoSeeingEachother
Summary: 'New Year's Day' is a Thasmin based fan fic which picks up where the last episode 'Resolution' ended. I'm not much of writer but I hope you enjoy it anyway, feedback is welcome!___DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the original BBC Doctor Who characters.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor throws open the door of the Tardis, they're back by Yaz's block of flats again "here we are, let's just get some rest and we can set off again first thing."

They all make their way outside into the crisp night air. Graham walks in front with Ryan he rubs his hands against his shoulders hoping to warm himself up, the pair try to allow the events of the last 24 hours to sink in. "I really thought my Dad was a goner for a second there, yenno?!"

Graham is only half listening, "who the doc? Nah! She knows what she's doing."

Ryan looks confused, "okay she was winging it."

"No my Dad! You know he just nearly went flying out the Tardis, almost died! And me too, actually."

"Oh right, sorry son! The important thing is you're still here and so is he, for now. We all know he likes to disappear at a moments notice..."

The Doctor leans inbetween the two of them from behind "or not appear at all, you know, like Grace's funeral." Graham shoots her a look, 'yep, thanks Doc...'

The Doctor takes the hint for once and falls back behind, she steals a quick glance at Yaz which she thinks has been discreet but out the corner of her eye Yaz notices her and they exchange the same brief awkward smiles before they quickly direct their eyes back towards the pavement in front.

The Doctor half shrugs her shoulders with both hands in her pockets and whips her body round in Yaz's direction, so abruptly it almost trips them both up.

"Sorry! Are you sure your mum and dad won't mind us all coming back? I mean, I know I'm not great at reading people but I'm not sure your mu...Najia, likes me."

"What? Course she does she just...Well in the past I've been with people who she really didn't like so now she thinks everyone I'm with is the same. I mean not people as in loads of people just like, two."

Yaz feels a shot of panic rush through her. "And I didn't mean that I was with you or anything..."

The Doctor does that beautiful smile that stretches ear to ear and shows off all her perfect teeth. "Just like two people, okay." Graham and Ryan have caught the end of their conversation and swap knowing glances with each other whilst trying to stifle a laugh.

Yaz tries to respond with a casual laugh, but instead a wheezing gasp escapes from her mouth and dances around in the air in front of them both. She pulls her jacket around her tightly. "Cold?" "Freezing." The Doctor puts an arm around her, "hope you've got some custard creams in." A proper laugh manages to come out this time, "I have actually." Yaz takes her chance to lean in closer as the four of them walk through the showers of dim street light towards the flat.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The light right outside Yaz's front door has been threatning to die since the last time they were all here and now it flickers inbetween dim light and total darkness as she attempts to get her key quietly into the lock, her parents won't be impressed being woken up at this time of night.

"OW! Ooh, sorry!" Yaz spins around as her heart thuds in her chest to discover The Doctor is doing her trademark scronch face as she hops on her left leg and clutches her right foot, she has tripped over the door frame. The three of them shoot her a look, "I'm sorry!" Ryan closes the door behind them, he laughs to himself as Yaz fumbles for the light switch. She notices her parent's bedroom door open and her sister's, she looks in through both the doors..."I don't think there's anybody here, probably still at the family New Year's party!" 

"I love a good party!" The Doctor announces as she composes herself and flops down onto the worn sofa. "Did I ever tell you about the time..." Graham interjects, "not to be rude Doc but I thought we'd come here to get some kip, I dunno about you lot but I'm knackered!" Ryan signals towards Yaz's sister's room "can I sleep in here? What if they come back?"

"It's fine, I'm wide awake anyway I'll stay up for a bit and if I hear anyone come in I can wake you up. Don't worry though, they usually all stop over at my uncle's on new year's eve." 

"Okay, well night then. Thanks Yaz, Doc." Graham walks towards the other bedroom "Suppose I'll go in here then, get some sleep you two."

The Doctor gives a quick nod and a smile.

"Night." Says Yaz as they both disappear behind the two doors, she looks over at The Doctor, who is staring at the blank screen of the tv.

"We can watch a film or something? Unless you're tired, I can sleep here if you want somewhere more comfortable my bedroom is just next to my sister's."

"Yeah okay, to the film I mean. I'm not tired, well I don't sleep really, much." The Doctor always speaks so fast and with such energy it can be hard to take in sometimes, especially when you're as tired as Yaz is but she wants to stay awake long enough to have some time just the two of them.

"Okay, just let me..." she fumbles awkwardly for the remote around every part of the sofa and then realises "sorry, I think you're sat on..." The Doctor reaches underneath where she's sitting and produces it "oh! Wondered what that was."

As The Grinch plays out into the lounge, the light of the tv dances around the otherwise dark room and Yaz slides in closer to The Doctor just as she turns to give her an excited nod of appreciation for the film. "Now you're tired?" 

"Yeah a bit." The Doctor gets off the sofa and grabs the rainbow crochet blanket that rests on the chair in the corner "here" she says as she throws it over Yaz. "Thanks." 

She rests her head on The Doctor's shoulder, "thank you for everything, this is the best new year's day ever and we've seen a few!" They laugh. "Yeah, it is." 

She looks down at Yaz and carefully moves her hand to brush the hair away that has fallen into her eyes as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE POLICE STATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Police Station" is a Thasmin based fan fic. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the original BBC Doctor Who characters.

PCI Benett is not impressed, he sits back in his worn swivel chair and throws his arms up in surrender "I don't get it Yasmin, you pester me for weeks for these extra shifts and when we try to contact you you've disappeared off the face of the earth!" 

The Doctor can't stifle her laughter, "literally" she splutters. Yaz whips her head around with a pleading expression across her face.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" The Doctor's lips part to reply "actually, don't answer that you shouldn't be in here this meeting is confidential so out please, thank you" he scorns and jerks his head sideways towards the door.

The scronch face has made it's comeback and The Doctor drags her feet as she reluctantly makes her way out the office, much like a child who has just been thrown out of a classroom for bad behaviour it has made Yaz smile.

"Something amusing PC Khan?" Yaz gets a sudden jolt back into reality..."No, course not. Sorry." She does a half smile and looks towards her boss hopefully.

"That's all PC Khan." He flourishes his hand back towards the door The Doctor had sulkily walked through only a couple of minutes before.

The Doctor is slumped on the floor and is leaning against the wall directly opposite the office door, she whips her head up from in between her hands when Yaz emerges - like a puppy waiting outside for it's owner. "So, how did it go?" She asks with a cheeky grin, Yaz playfully scorns her "I think you know how it went...Come on, let's find the boys."

__________________________________________________________________________

Ryan can't get any further across the other side of the sofa, he sits awkwardly and taps his hand on his knee and flashes his eyes around the room, anything to avoid the awkward situation which was unfolding in the Khan household. 

Graham is sat on the chair at the side of him grinning to himself, Yaz's sister has taken a liking to Ryan but it is evident he doesn't feel the same. "So yeah, if you wanted to we could go together tonight" she continues as she moves closer again and scans him up and down, Ryan is starting to almost climb up the sofa's arm "yeah, yeah great." His relief escapes via a powerful breath that exits his mouth as he hears the front door of the flat slam and Yaz's voice "Hi we're back!"

Najia stands up from the chair she'd been sitting on observing the favourable situation, favourable that is to seeing her other daughter with this Doctor, this woman...Not again she thinks.

"How was the party?" Yaz asks her mum, trying to distract her from the disapproving look she was directing at The Doctor. Her Dad abruptly stands up to join his wife, he lays a hand on her shoulder "it was great love, nice to see the family. Everyone was asking after you." Najia now directs the same disapproving look towards her daughter "yes they were, it would've been nice if you'd have graced us with your presence." Yaz rolls her eyes as The Doctor gives an awkward smile and shoulder shurg, she turns quickly on her heel to join Graham and Ryan on the sofa, she shuffles in between him and Yaz's sister almost sitting on her knee, as she does so she earns yet another disapproving look from a member of the Khan family. Graham watches with amusement.

"I assume you're still coming tonight, to the opening?" Najia asks Yaz. "Yeah of course," "your friends are welcome too, it starts at 7 so please don't be late Yaz." Another eye roll. "It's a smart place" Najia turns to the rest of Team Tardis and Yaz's sister "wear your smartest gear." Her attention shifts yet again towards The Doctor "Doctor, I don't mean to be rude but I think you were wearing that exact same outfit when I last saw you..." The Doctor glances down and scans from her brown leather laced boots, her navy blue culottes and up to her navy blue t shirt with rainbow stripes and pings one of her bright yellow braces "yeah, I guess I leave a lot to be desired on the smart front, I don't really do smart..." Najia shoots her a look "but I can" splutters The Doctor "I will" she points a finger towards her.

Graham smiles, "there's always that suit you wore for Gra-" "Nan's funeral" Ryan interjects, Team Tardis all take a moment of remembrance for Grace and reflect on that terrifying and life-changing night they'd all met.

The Doctor jumps to her feet, "the suit's in the tard- at my flat, it's at my flat" she turns to Yaz "is that what you call it, a flat?" the rest of the Khan family look at her with bewilderment, "such weird friends..." Yaz's sister scoffs. "C'mon, let's go and get it and we can get your suits too." Yaz says as she ushers the group out of the flat "see you tonight!" "Yes at 7 sharp!" Najia shouts as her daughter scurries past her and out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **END OF CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE VOTE FOR MY CHAPTERS IF YOU'VE ENJOYED READING SO FAR AND LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, MUCH APPRECIATED. HELEN X**  
> ___  
> INSTAGRAM: @areyoutwoseeingeachother
> 
> **I aim to update my chapters every 7-10 days.**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: THE HOTEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Hotel' is a Thasmin based fan fic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the BBC's original Doctor Who characters or images

"Wow! Your mum wasn't joking, this is a bit posh isn't it?!" Exclaims The Doctor as she turns to the rest of Team Tardis, they approach the hotel for the opening night party.  
"Yeah this is well posh Yaz!" Ryan chirps enthusiastically as he straightens out his shirt collar, Yaz turns her head and gives him a smile. The Doctor runs a hand across her right shoulder and brushes off tiny bits of dust, "you look good Doc, smart" says Graham reassuringly.   
"You always look good...SMART!" Yaz corrects herself...You always look perfect. She meets The Doctor's gaze for a moment, they smile at each other and both get that same feeling they'd experienced when Yaz had told The Doctor that she was the best person she'd ever met.  
Najia is stood by the door in the marble entrance of the hotel, she drums her manicured nails against her champagne flute which is empty due to her nervous drinking. She watches as her daughter walks through the automatic doors with The Doctor glued to her hip and Ryan and Graham at their heels . I still have no idea how she met these people! She tries to let go of her questions for Yaz's sake, she doesn't want to fall out with her like last time.   
"Hello sweetheart" she throws her arms out to invite Yaz in for a hug. "Hi mum, told you we'd be here at 7!" "Five minutes till 7 actually!" The Doctor cheerfully adds. "Hi Yaz's mum" says Ryan with a cheeky grin as Graham gives her a grin of his own simultaneously.   
"Glad you could all make it, the new owners are giving a speech in 5 minutes in the main hall, just down this way." She leads them down the vast hallways which are enrobed with vintage decoration and crystal chandeliers line the ceiling of the corridor they are walking down.   
The hall is a noisy sea of people who are all clad in suits and dresses mostly, Yaz spots her Dad over in the corner and waves enthusiastically "go and stand with your Dad love, I'll have to stay up front." They snake their way through the smartly dressed guests over to him,"champagne?" The waiter asks just as they all get there, Graham and Ryan help themselves excitedly "not for me thanks" The Doctor says raising her hand "not for me" mimics Yaz giving a smile. They jump as the echo of the microphone in the speaker loudly fills the room "bloody hell" Graham throws a hand against his chest.   
At the front of the hall a man takes centre stage and is closely followed by a woman, both are dressed head to toe in black. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my wife Kathryn and I want to thank you for joining us here tonight for the relaunch of The Coach House Hotel..." The Doctor scans the room as the speech continues, her eyes rapidly dart from side to side and bounce off every ornate wall...Something's not right here. Graham picks up on her thoughts, "what is it Doc?" He asks as he leans into her and trys to whisper whilst also trying to be heard over the sound of the microphone. "Don't know yet..." She whips her head round towards the window and catches the attention of Yaz and Ryan "what's up?" "Something's not right here..." The Doctor replies to Ryan. 

"Is everything alright?" asks Yaz's Dad, they all jump as they're broken out of their huddle. The crowd erupt into a chorus of claps, "thank you" Kathryn continues, "and now Matthew and I would love for you to join us out in the courtyard to see a piece we had commissioned especially for the relaunch of the hotel this evening." She hands the microphone to a member of her staff as her husband escorts her off the stage, they're followed closely by Najia. The others make their way through the open doors of the hall and out into the courtyard, daylight is long gone and the sky has taken on a rich blackness broken up by whispy clouds with luminous white outlines. The courtyard is flooded with bright light which is all directed at the large object that sits in the middle of it draped with several material sheets. Kathryn and Matthew stand at either side of the object as another two members of their staff grab handfuls of the sheets and drag them off and there it is...The Doctor feels a small surge of panic, as she freezes the crowd yet again erupt into a chorus of claps around her, but they don't know, they have no idea what they are looking at and what will be looking at them as soon as they turn their backs. The Doctor snaps out of it as Yaz nudges her, "it's a Weeping Angel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK OR KUDOS MUCH APPRECIATED, HELEN X**
> 
> IG: @areyoutwoseeingeachother 
> 
> **I aim to update my chapters every 7-10 days but sometimes update then early.**

**Author's Note:**

> ** END OF CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING! WORKING ON IMPROVING MY WRITING AS THE CHAPTERS GO ON, I MOSTLY WRITE LATE AT NIGHT WHEN I CAN'T SLEEP SO I'M SURE THERE ARE PLENTY OF SLEEPY ERRORS (AT LEAST IT'S PASSABLE FOR NOW 🙈). PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK.**  
> ___  
> INSTAGRAM: @areyoutwoseeingeachother


End file.
